


Two For One

by 1domegaverse



Series: Sharing Is Caring [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega OFC, Omega Verse, Polyamory, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1domegaverse/pseuds/1domegaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed her first, an omega without a doubt, her smile drawing him in and making him suspect she might be his mate.</p><p>He noticed him second, too tall for an omega but being one anyway. Always at her side, making her smile.</p><p>He noticed them last, the way they were always together. The way that they seemed to be more than they showed.</p><p>In the end, he noticed that if he wanted her, the male omega would come with her.</p><p>And he couldn’t say he was minding one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

It was like his eyes searched for her on his own, which by itself was an alarm going on his head. Liam had never felt the need to watch someone as bad as he had for her, even if he had seen many omegas on his life. After all, he had been born after the Omega Liberation Movement, OLM for short, made it so that Omegas could study alongside alphas and betas.

But she just seemed different, her smile made his heart clench and a one arise on his own lips. Her voice pushed all the right kind of buttons on him, and he adored it, it’s soft tilting and sweet, and it fits her like a glove. He didn’t know why he had the need, but he didn’t really mind it. It just arised when she was actually in the room he was in, and he didn’t need to go after that (which would make him a stalker). So he ignored it, an omega that pretty had to have a mate anyway.

*

He liked the way her hair shone in the light. Dark brown turned into a myriad of colors that was more striking than her pale skin. He watched her from his table at the canteen, his half eaten lasagna forsaken for more time with her on his field of vision.

She was eating too, but like him, her food laid half eaten in a napkin, her attention deep in the book she was reading. He suspected it was the fifth Harry Potter book by the blue cover, but he didn’t know for sure.

Her dress pooled around her in the prettiest way, the lavender color going with her skin as smoothly as any mortal would wish for. It wrapped around her curves and it made her scream Omega even more than her curvy and short frame.

She was all curves and cuteness, he wanted to lay beside her and wrap his arms around her waist, bring her against his bigger body and protect her from everything that could harm her.

Liam should be scared of the magnitude of his feelings, but it felt right, almost too right for a life that has shown itself to be as hard as it can be. Not that he could actually complain.

He had grown in one of the richest families in his society, one of the oldest too. He had grown with two older sisters, they had all been born alphas and while, one of his sisters had found a mate in a pretty blond male omega with two of her best friends (as their laws made it so that an omega had to be shared by at least two alphas), his older sister had decided to settle down with a beta.

He was the only one left single, at least until he decided to settle down. Most of his friends already had mates - Zayn and Niall shared a sweet black omega male that was the embodiment of the sun, literally, he was the happiest omega Liam had ever seen. Most likely because Zayn and Niall spoilt him silly, Zayn was from a middle class family, the only alpha from the bunch, while Niall came from a rich family, not that he needed the money anyway, his chain of restaurants gave them enough income for the three of them. Soon to be five as Ken was pregnant with twins. Andy shared his omega, a beta looking red haired thing with one of the most beautiful alphas he had seen in most of his life, and a man that could pass for someone who lift weights for a living, they were expecting their first baby.

The only person left on his circle of friends that wasn’t mated, was Louis, but he didn’t know how he felt about sharing someone with him. Not that he wanted to share the pretty omega he found himself so focused on, but it was law, even if he didn’t know if she already had mates. And stepping on another’s alpha territory wouldn’t be good for him.  
And there he was, all smiles and curls, approaching her and making her grin widely, her eyes soft and even from a distance, loving. The alpha sat next to her, but he was careful not to touch her more than what would be considered friendly.

Liam almost glared at him, he had this beautiful omega all for himself, and he wasn’t even bothering to show people that she was his? If he was lucky enough to be the one she clearly wanted, he would make sure the whole world knew that she was dating him.

But he wasn’t, so he simply turned his eyes back to his lasagna. His stomach was doing somersaults and he wanted to keep studying her, commit to memory all the little details, but really, he shouldn’t ogle another alpha’s omega. And he wasn’t neither a homewrecker or a stalker.

There would be other pretty omegas in his life, ones that he would actually talk to. It didn’t matter that his body screamed that she was it, he knew right from wrong.

*  
It was by complete chance that he found them drinking what looked like caramel frappés in the little coffee shop near the campus, it was a mingle ground for everyone in London University, so it really wasn’t that much of a surprise.

Nor it was a surprise how her smell called to him, reminiscent of a rose water chocolate cake, flowery but decadent. What was a surprise was that the man he thought an alpha was actually an omega.

He was relieved for it, he could actually have a chance with the brunette if he so wished for (and he did, he truly did. But he didn’t want to approach her with the other omega near, it just didn’t seem right. So he ordered a mocha frappé and half a dozen chocolate cookies and sat down on a random table.

He had the perfect view from both omegas there, and he finally could see her eye color (which previously had been hidden by distance) - a striking green blue that twinkled in the sunlight, shinning with warmth and something he couldn’t define, but that looked much like Ken and Nina had in theirs when they looked at their alphas.

The curly haired omega was as striking as she was, with a head full of chestnut curls that were currently swept into a makeshift quiff. His eyes were completely green, alight with happiness and a bit of mischief. His skin was sun kissed but light, of a sweet tanned color that made him remember of café au lait.

While she was soft and curvy, the other omega was hard and long. With a thin frame that made him remember of a twig in the wind, bending but always resilient.

The sort of fit, he noticed. She was soft spoking and quiet while his voice took a louder and chirpier tone. He was teasing and outgoing while she was shy and sweet.

But even with such a gangly frame, Liam couldn’t help but wonder how the omega wore those pants of his, seemingly painted on his skin by how tight they were. He was lucky that omega’s male anotomy was usually lacking in length or it would be quite painfully and would render him infertile if faced with a female alpha. The sweater he was using was blue and looked comfy, she was in a similar garb, but her color of choice had been black, with a v neckline that outside would be covered by the wool scarf currently draped over her chair.

They were talking about something in rushed whispers, her lips pursing when the male omega muttered something to her, a blush appearing on her already rosy cheeks. Liam was too far to actually hear what they were talking, so he just took the time to take in her whole being, wondering how could he approach her without scaring the little omega.

He stayed even after the two omegas left.

*

Liam thanked whichever god or goddess made her take Omega Rights History. He might have overdone the praises on his head when he saw her walk into classroom 9.34, her brown her into a simple braid, a cute outfit made from jeans and a boat neck dark blue sweater hugging her curves beautifully.

She sat in the chair in front of him, taking out a green and silver decorated notebook and a black pen. His heart hammered on his chest as he took a whiff of her scent, using it to gather enough courage to tap her on the shoulder.

She turned slightly, her eyes running over his frame before setting on his face, her head titled in curiosity “Yes?”

He simply loved the sweet titling of her voice “I’m Liam.” He introduced himself with a smile.

Her aqua eyes studied him for a couple of heat stopping seconds before a smile of her own made her lips raise in such a way, that his heart lurched back to life.

“Noelle Evans.” She was going to turn back to the front when he stopped her, his stomach flipping around in nervousness.

“I’ve noticed you around.”

That seemed to surprise her “You did?” her brow furrowed in slight confusion “I didn’t notice you.” It was more to herself than him, a kind of chiding for not being observant.

“I know.” Noticing how creepy he sounded, he tried to explain “I was always at a distance.” He was only making it worse “I was not following you! I promise!”

Her laugh stopped him from making a worse fool out of himself. His heart swelled as she closed her eyes, the corners crinkling and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the chuckles.

He truly was a goner, wasn’t him?

“I would notice a stalker.” Noelle told him truthfully when her laughter subsided, a bright smile left on his lips.

“I guess you would.” He nodded with a grin of his own.

The teacher entering the full classroom ended the conversation for the moment, but the seed was planted, Liam just needed to water it enough for it to grow into something big.

-*-

Noelle loved his voice, it was deep and husky and made her remember of chocolate covered strawberries, which she loved. It was no wonder that he would sing to her as many times as he could, especially when they were alone, not having to hide the fact that they loved each other from a world that abhorred any omega relationship that wasn’t connected to an omega.

His frame was bigger behind her, fitting her body in the best way possible, his arms rested wrapped around her waist while she read one of her favorite books, the green paperback cover already worn out by use.

His lips ghosted over her neck and ear, the sweet melody filling the space around them, louder than the random tv show he was watching on the telly.

“You and I. We don't wanna be like them. We can make it till the end. Nothing can come between you and I. Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us. No nothing can come between you and I.”

She couldn’t help but mutter “Law can.” After a heartbeat “Biology can too.”

“You’re really depressing sometimes.” He kissed beneath her ear, sighing against her skin.

“It’s called realism, Harry.” She closed her eyes, sadness filling her body. “I don’t want to be right, but we have to face reality. One day we won’t be able to hide behind these four walls. Law will catch up with us and we’ll be mated to different alphas.”

“No alpha can erase my love for you.” How stubborn he was, and how much she loved him.

They had met when they were just six. She had moved to Chesire with her mom after a hard divorce between her parents, it had been a new beginning for both, even if hard for someone her age. Harry was her neighbour’s youngest son.

At first she though he was a beta just like his sister and mother, but soon she found out he was an omega just like her. Soon he had become her safe rock, the one she turned to when everything turned dark and she needed refuge. He was the one that kept her grounded when all she wanted to do was run to the fantasy world she liked to take refuge in.  
Harry never let her spend more than a couple hours locked on her room reading, even if that meant climbing the window so he could play with her.

They were inseparable and it was no wonder their friendship matured into a love so strong that they made sure never to be claimed by an alpha. But at twenty two, they both knew their time was running out, they couldn’t hide much more and that hurt like hell, a red hot iron plunging and plunging repeatedly on her already broken heart.

Harry had been her first everything - first best friend, first kiss, first oral, first time, first love making. He was everything she wanted and wished for and yet, she couldn’t shake away the reminder of her attraction to the first alpha that actually spoke to her in a long time.

Her omega was whining for the knot of a true alpha, not for a substitute, no matter how good he was or how much she loved him. And it ground her heart to dust knowing that Harry must feel the same.

They were friends and lovers, but they were omegas first, and sadly, biology and law would be the downfall of their relationship. Because they were omegas first.

“We can always run away.” He had proposed it so many times, and she had replied the same way each one.

“And where would we go?” she sighed “Would you leave your mom and sister behind? Because I could never leave my mother.”

He paused, pondering over words for a heartbeat before saying defeated “I wouldn’t.”

Noelle closed her book and turned on his embraced, making him look at her. “Whatever happens in the future, Harry, remember this.” She took a deep breath, feelings weren’t as easy to put it into words like he seemed to be able to. She envied him so much “I love you with all my heart, and no alpha or law can make my heart feel differently.”

Her words had the desired effect, turning his frown into a sunny smile “I love you too, Noelle, with all my omega heart.”

His kiss was soft and held all the declarations he had made to her in all their time together, and all the feelings running through his body. She kissed him back, giving as much as he gave, wanting him to know that even though she often didn’t voice her thoughts and feelings, they were still on her. Running across her heart and making sure she knew who she loved.

-*-

“I think it’s stupid and you can’t convince me otherwise.” Noelle sipped on her café au lait while Liam groaned at how stubborn she was being.

“I’m just saying that omegas don’t need suppressants, heats are a natural thing that shouldn’t be suppressed.”

She snickered “And that’s your alpha and our stupid society talking.” She put her cup back, he half glared at her, not really able to be mad at the omega that had stolen his heart. “The way laws are made, an omega in heat is an omega in danger of having his or her right to chose a mate revoked. I mean, the first alpha that gets the omega pregnant can mate him or her.”

She did have a point, but he still pressed “But it isn’t known how suppressants would mess with an omegas whole hormonal balance. It could be dangerous.”

Noelle sighed frustrated, Liam felt the need to chuckle, but really, it would only upset her even more and probably make his shin hurt from the kick she would give it. “That’s why it’s needed for the public to want omegas to be suppressed, or at least develop some kind of birth control. There’s a need for studies, but society doesn’t want us to have a choice in getting pregnant because we’re made for that, well, our bodies are primed for that.”

Liam could understand the frustration she must feel at her lack of choice, if he was on her place, he certainly would. It didn’t mean that the alpha in him didn’t abhor the simple thought of an omega being able to cancel the chance of him or her getting pregnant.

“You’re part of the ORM.” He deduced, the shake of her head was surprising.

“Not actively, no. I sympathise with what they’re trying to achieve.” She sipped on her beverage again “I wished I didn’t have to worry before a heat if I’m going to get impregnated by a random alpha.”

Liam wanted to be the one to get her pregnant, to watch as a life they created together prospered on her belly before being born into two loving parents. But he thought better not to tell her yet just how much he truly wanted her, even if they had been seeing each other for two weeks now, after their Omega Rights History class, it didn’t mean that she loved him yet. And he was wondering why it was like that and why he hadn’t met the other omega yet.

Was she afraid that he would woo the male omega or was she hiding him away from her friend? Only the first one bode well to where he wanted them.

“You’re always with another omega.” He said fleetingly, trying to sound less interested than he truly was.

Noelle looked at him surprised “You mean Harry?” she paused taking another sip, pondering something before she answered “He has classes until late today or he would be here.”

Liam pressed her “We can meet another day so I can meet him.”

That made her uncomfortable “I…” of course she was coming blank with an excuse why they shouldn’t meet. “I don’t think you’re ready for that, honestly.”

He thought he heard her mutter neither am I, but ignored it “I can assure you that I am certainly ready to meet your friend.”

Her lips curled into a taunting grimace “Oh, I know you are.”

He was too surprised to press her for more.

-*-

“Liam wants to meet you.”

Harry stopped writing on his text book about Child psychology before looking at her. “What did you say?”

“That I didn’t think he was ready to meet you.” She sighed and turned to him, resting her head on her hands “He still wants to do it.”

“Did you tell him?” he asked, his heart hammering at chance of them being found out. It was still too soon, he didn’t want to let Noelle go, not now and not never.

“No, of course not.” She muttered and then groaned, starting to punch her silver serpent embroidered pillow “He’s so frustrating! Why can’t he leave it alone?”

His heart broke “You like him.”

Noelle looked at him, her blue green eyes softening so much that he thought them silk “I love you.”

She was saying those words more than she had ever said them for the six something years they had dated. He could feel it, the finish line, the string that would soon be cut.  
And fuck, he wanted to sequester her in his arms and never let go, make his flesh, muscle and bones a prison she couldn’t say no to.

But he would never do that to Noelle, she had a chance with an alpha that seemed to truly care for her, one that was taking his time to woo her instead of biding his (her) time until her heat hit, and she was pliable at his (her) hands.

“I love you too.” He told her, leaving his notebooks and books behind and climbing on the bed. Harry brought her close and hugged her, tangling their legs together and kissing her forehead “When?”

She kissed his mouth with so much need that he almost choked in their conjoined sorrow “Tomorrow.” She traced the contours of his face, committing them to memory, he held back the need to do the same. He would not let it feel like a goodbye. “You’ll love him.”

Because I love you too, he drowned the words that wanted to leave by kissing her.

-*-

Harry was, well, Harry. Smiling and flirting and making Noelle laugh in a way that made Liam really study the two omegas. Their bodies were always tuned to the other, and the curly haired omega seemed to know what she would need even before she did, giving her a napkin so she wouldn’t sneeze into her hand.

She had ordered for the three of them, knowing their orders by heart - A mocha frappe for him with six chocolate cookies, a caramel frappe for Harry with four lemon blueberry biscotti and a mango pineapple smoothie with a vanilla cake with whipped cream and strawberries for her.

They stayed silent for a while, simply sipping from their drinks. Harry was, for his surprise, the one to break the silence.

“Noelle told me you’re taking something related to business.”

Liam nodded “Yeah, dad wants me to take over the company, says I’m way better fitted to leadership of a company than my sisters. He says I know the nuances and don’t try to fit a square peg in a round role.” He chuckled “My sister’s couldn’t care less, they like what they’re doing.”

“What are they doing?” Noelle asked curious before taking a bite of her cake.

“Well, Nicola is currently London’s top prosecutor, but she’s actually aiming for judge. Ruth is the head of a successful private security team.”

“Impressive.” Harry nodded thoughtful, looking sideways at the brunette, who was mulling over something.

“Nicola… Do you mean Nicola Payne?.” At Liam’s nod, her eyes widened “You’re from the Payne family?”

“You didn’t ask for his last name?” Harry sounded amused and he thought over their conversations, his family or family’s name had never came up.

“I didn’t really care about his last name, but wow, Payne.” She frowned lightly “Why are you still single?”

Harry nodded again “Aren’t the higher ups always mated really early or something?”

He didn’t like that title, higher up, he was just like them. “I don’t like the thought of an arranged mating and neither does my family, we’re one of the few that modernised that aspect of our tradition.” He sounded really dry and upset at them.

Noelle reached for his hand before stopping herself, her eyes going fleetingly to Harry, she choose instead to grab her glass and sip on the smoothie inside.

That made Liam wonder if they… He didn’t want to believe it, god, it was really rare. But the way he had always noticed how close they were, how attuned they were.

God, they were, weren’t they?

“Sorry if I upset you.” Harry apologised truthfully and he just nodded slowly.

“It’s ok, I guess we are all mistaken by appearances.”

He didn’t miss how both omegas tensed up.

*

It took Liam three days to get Noelle alone, grabbing her hand and leading her to a random broom closet.

“Are you going to try and ravish me?” she teased him lightly, but she couldn’t fool him. Her back was tense and her eyes were scanning the room for any way out. He wouldn’t let her leave, not until he had all the answers his mind and body craved, so he stood in front of the door, blocking her retreat path with his body.

“You know pretty well I won’t.” She looked like a trapped animal, her eyes widening and her breath quickening.

“Liam…” she started, obviously wanting to distract him from the topic she would hide with anything she had. He shushed her with a gesture of his hand.

“I think it’s better if we both sit down, I want an explanation.”

That brought the fire into her eyes, fear and guilt being replaced with anger “I don’t owe you anything!”

“You made me believe you were single!” he growled out.

“It’s not like we can announce it to the world you know?” he was hit by how much sadness and hurt her voice was managing to convey, he almost felt guilty for pressing her. But the damns had broken off and he was going to catch all the water that fell with his bucket. “Omegas are seen as an alpha’s property! We couldn’t even vote just thirty years ago! My grandmother remembers her first vote with so much pride that it makes me feel how much that little change meant to her!”

Noelle sat down abruptly and he hoped she hadn’t hurt herself “I don’t think you understand.” He opened his mouth to say he did, but she was the one to shush him this time “You don’t! You’re an alpha! All you want is laid in front of you! You don’t know what it is to only know for certain you can go to college with alphas and betas alike instead of being segregated to another one, when you’re fourteen! You don’t know how much it hurts to know that if an alpha catches me in heat and mounts me, getting me pregnant, I have to fucking marry him or her, doesn’t even matter what I want!”

His heart clenched when tears started to run down her eyes in a constant stream “You don’t know how it is to be seen as only a child bearer!” she laid on the ground frustrated “I’m just like you, why can’t my opinion matter? My sense of self? The person I choose to love?”

That simple four letter word cut him deeper than he thought possible and yet she continued, too blinded by her own hurt that she couldn’t see how deep his own hurt was getting.

“I’ve known Harry for sixteen years, Liam. I’ve loved him since I was twelve, we’ve been together since we’re fifteen even though we knew it would all eventually end. Do you know how that feels? Knowing that the person you love is going to end up with someone else? That there is no law in the world, no small flicker of hope or faith that will allow you to end your days together? And yet we stayed together, we took all our firsts, we’re there for the other whatever comes.”

Liam couldn’t hold himself anymore, the omega he loved was on the cold ground hurting so much, and all he wanted was to be able to wave a wand and chase the pain away. But all he could do was bring her to his arms, let her wet his shirt and let all her bottled up feelings out of her tiny body.

Noelle held on to his shirt, unable to stop now that she began “You know what’s worse? How I know he will let me go, no matter how much he loves me and knows I love him, he will sacrifice his happiness for me. And I will do the same.” She looked at him “I-I can’t lie, Liam, I do like you. A lot, if I ever could choose someone to be with if Harry wasn’t in the picture, you would be it. But where Harry is selfless I’m selfish, I want him and the only way I will leave him is when he has his own alpha. Never before, never. I’m not asking you to wait for me, I couldn’t do that to you either. So look for an omega that can love you fully, Liam, because I cannot.”

He could understand her need to hang on, because that’s what he wanted to do to her, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t, not when he knew how much she loved that curly haired omega. And it fucking killed him inside.

So when her tears dried and she left his arms, he let her. The door closing was finality and he hated it with a passion, even more when he knew that he couldn’t forget her. She was it for him, the one he knew would be his soulmate, and he would wait until the day he died for her.

-*-

Her tears were like physical blows to him, they had always been. That’s why he enjoyed making her smile so much, why he tried so hard to make sure she smiled more than cried.  
Harry never wanted to hit someone so bad in his life, he knew the reason of her tears, he had watched as Liam had led her to a closet and he knew for sure he had lost her. But now, here she was, eyes puffy and red, tear tracks staining her cheeks.

“I’m going to punch him.” He muttered, hugging he close and rocking them back and forth, soothing her pain away.

“It’s my fault.” She told him in a whisper, looking at him before closing her eyes and laying her head back on his chest “I was the one that told him I couldn’t be with him, you know? He… He found out about us and I just, I just couldn’t hold myself, I told him that I wouldn’t let you go before you had your alpha.”

“I don’t hold you to that, Noelle.” He kissed her neck softly, god, he loved her so much it hurt.And fuck, she loved him so much and it made him so happy. She was throwing away a perfectly good alpha, one that loved and would cherish her because she wanted him, because she loved him as much as he loved her.

But he didn’t want her sad, he just couldn’t sit down and watch as she spoilt her life to be with him.

“Shhh.” She cooed against his neck, feeling his resolve “I only want you.”

“No, you don’t.” She looked at him surprised and hurt, beginning to pull away. Harry quickly trapped her against the bed, using his body as a heavy weight to keep her pinned down.

“Get off of me.” Noelle was starting to cry again and his traitorous her clenched and made him want to hold her instead of slapping her with the hard truth, the awakening she needed.

“Listen to me. I saw you and Liam, you want him.”

A sob escaped her lips “He’s an alpha, of course I want him.” She pressed her forehead against his “But I love you.”

“And you love him.”

A pause and a missed beat of his heart “No, I don’t. I chose you over him, Harry, I wouldn’t be able to even choose if I loved him.”

His heart lurched to life again “Please, Harry, don’t leave me.”

Harry kissed her, showing with his lips and hands how much he needed her. He wouldn’t leave her for anything, the fucking alpha that wanted him would have to get him pregnant if they wanted him to part from the omega that he loved more than anything.

He kissed every inch of pale skin he uncovered, taking her clothes off with care and love. They didn’t had sex that many times outside of heat, there wasn’t that big of a need, they were content with just the small touches and kisses. And they couldn’t risk their scents mingling, not when they had to keep their relationship a secret.

But there were time when they needed to proclaim their love through gestures instead of word, through rhythm instead of kisses. It was sweet, it was sticky and it was simply the best thing. Something they both needed.

Noelle fell asleep clinging to him, and Harry stood awake, staring at her sleeping face. All even breaths and small cute noises that he loved.  
For her he could do anything, even share.

-*-

Liam didn’t know if he should be surprised when Harry appeared alone to talk to him, maybe the surprise was more that Noelle wasn’t at his side. Not that he thought he could look at her right now without his heart breaking into tiny pieces.

He just assented to the free chair in front of him, watching the omega as he sat down. They watched each other silently, studying the other with the knowledge that they both loved the same woman.

Harry smelled like her, not only that but he smelled sweet too, some alphas eyeing him when he passed the table, their eyes darkening lightly even if they didn’t make a movement towards him, probably thinking they were together. That left him somewhat at ease, but he knew why Harry smelt like that and he knew who would be there during it, so he would rather not think about it.

“Tomorrow my heat starts.” Yeah, fuck not think about it, because now the images wouldn’t leave his head. Noelle and Harry tangled in a mess of limbs, both whimpered for an alpha to knot them. He couldn’t be sure his hard on was just for the female omega.

“I don’t think you should be telling me this.” He bit on one of his cookies, finding the dark brown cooked batter much more interesting than his suddenly serious green eyes.  
“That’s where you’re wrong.” Harry paused “Noelle’s will be triggered, we’re going to spend it together. As always.”

Liam growled and glared at the male omega “Did you come here to rub salt in the wounds?”

That made him smile “No. I’ve came here to tell you my room number is 7.1.”

He coughed on the piece he was chewing, Harry waited patiently for him to be able to talk “What are you proposing?! That I fuck you through your heat?”

The omega tsked a couple of times “You’re not hearing me. My heat will trigger Noelle’s.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’ll be in heat too. I can’t leave you hurting during heat, and she can’t either.”

Harry sighed “I know.”

“I can get you pregnant.” Liam continued.

“I know.”

“By law, you would have to marry me.” Was the omega thick or something?

“I know.” His voice held all the time he had spent thinking about it “I’m willing to risk it. Noelle deserves it.”

“Does she know?”

The pause was enough.

“You should ask her.” Liam said sipping on his café au lait.

“You’re not saying no.” There was hope on his voice.

“I love her.” He paused when Harry gave a sad sigh “I don’t dislike you either, Harry, and if you do end up being the one I get pregnant, I will make sure you have everything you want and need. And I’ll learn to love you.”

He blushed and smiled shyly, finally looking like an omega “Noelle is lucky.”

Liam was starting to think that he was the lucky one.

-*-

Noelle gasped at Harry, shaking her head vehemently, even though her stomach and heart lurched at the thought of the two males she loved having her during heat. At the thought that she and Harry would finally have the knot they had wanted for so long. But that didn’t mean she liked how sacrificial of him it sounded like.

“I don’t want you to do this. Tell him to stay away.”

He saw right through her words “You want this.”

“The two males I love and lust for fucking me through my heat? Yeah, sounds like hell.” She snickered “Doesn’t mean I want you to throw your life in the line for me.”

“I’m not.” She glared at him, he just reiterated “I’m not, Noelle. It’s not like Liam isn’t attractive as hell. And it’s not like he won’t knot me and I won’t love every second of it. It’s the best option.”

“You’re asking for trouble.” She grumbled sitting down in the bed with a groan.

“No, Noelle, I’m asking for love.”

She opened her arms and he dived in to hug her, squashing her smaller frame into the bed “I don’t want to lose you.” She muttered.

“You won’t, you’ll win the alpha you want.” He kissed her softly.

“It’s not the alpha you want.” She replied.

He smiled down at her “He can be.”

Noelle just rolled her eyes and kissed him, soon her hips started to roll into his and he understood why.

Heat crossed his veins so fast that he’s sure his blood turned to lava. Beneath him, Noelle whimpers and rubs against him, her nipples hard points against the thin shirt she slept on. He slicks up immediately, moving his hips against hers in a try to get off. He’s so hard it hurts and he’s getting choked by his own clothes.

Too hot. He’s too hot.

So he all but rips the clothes from his body, sighing in contentment as she does the same, wanting to feel skin on skin. It’s not as good as an alpha’s, no, but it’s as good as it can go between two omegas, between two people that love each other.

She’s tight and wet and he slides in so easily, a chocked moan coming from both of them at how much he stretches her. He’s not thick, never was, but he’s long and he wonders if Liam is thick enough to border the edge of pain, to stretch them both so much that they’ll only want him.

That’s the last rational thought he had for a while.

-*-

He hated cinnamon, he decided as he mde his way to Harry’s room.

Liam knew the smell is needed to hide the heady essence of an omega’s heat, but it just got in his nose and didn’t want to leave, clogged up his pathways with a sickly fiery sweet heat that almost make him swear off the stuff from his sweets.

But he was crazy enough not to, he was walking to the male omega’s room, knowing what expected him behind the door. He had wanted Noelle from the beginning and he knew that knotting her would mean giving her his mark, making sure everyone knew they bonded. The big mystery was if he would do the same to Harry.

He thought about knocking, but they had to be expecting him, so he opened the door and quickly slid inside. Liam almost buckled to his knees at the decadent smell. One omega in heat was enough to make an alpha go wild, but two? Two was enough to rob him of his sanity, making him feel more of an animal, watching his prey peacefully sleeping on the bed.

They were both gorgeous and they were both well into their heat, the smell of sex already coating the room with its lascivious perfume. Harry was laying on his stomach, his hole oozing with his slick, begging for his cock, the omega’s own dick was a true wonder, a shade darker than his skin, with a bright red crown that wanted attention. He was thrusting his hips lightly into the mattress, whimpering lowly in his throat.

Noelle was everything he had imagined, with pretty beige nipples and full breasts, a tiny waist and full hips that he wanted to grab, his fingertips ending tattooed in her skin for a while. Her cunt was as dripping as Harry’s hole, her lips completely open to let him have a peak into what he would be knotting later.

He stripped down to his boxers, enjoying how both omegas slowly became aware of his presence in their room. Their bodies flushing as the heat recognised the possibility of a knot.

Noelle was the first to open her eyes, her mouth opening to form a moan, her fingers going to her core immediately, thrusting two of them and opening herself completely so he could watch every single dirty movement of her digits.

He was walking to her when Harry opened his, whimpering and displaying himself to him. All doubts he had about what he was doing dissolved right there. He had two omegas in need all to himself, he was the luckiest fucker that existed in campus.

Liam stopped and looked at the two omegas, wondering who needed his knot first. Noelle seemed to understand his doubt, because she moved Harry to his back “Him.” Her voice was rough from heat and not being used beside moans and whimpers.

He nodded at her, but walked until he was facing the female. Their first kiss was softer than he expected when she was in heat and him in rut by proxy. But nice, a warm reassuring that she wanted it as much as him and Harry seemed to.

Everything changed when she gave a strangled cry of pleasure, he snapped and grabbed her head roughly, thrusting his tongue in and tasting her. Noelle tasted as good as she smelled, and he wanted to kiss her forever, never let his lips waver from hers. There were two omegas in heat, though, and that left him no choice but pull away from her.

Without his lips on hers, the brunette’s moans filled the room, her hands dropping from his shoulders to grip Harry’s curls. He had set his attention on her dripping sex when Liam had kissed her, and he made sure to rub Harry’s chest appraisingly “Good boy.”

His hips raised in response, thrusting his cock into thin air, seeking relief. Harry’s moan set Noelle’s climax and she came over the curly haired omega’s face before falling on the bed, panting and content for the time being.

Liam didn’t hold himself, licking the wetness from Harry’s chin and cheeks before sucking on his lips, kissing him with as much need as he had kissed Noelle. He tasted of her and something completely his, like blueberries and mint.

Harry moaned and gripped his hair, whimpering into his mouth and thrusting his hips up “Fuck, need you, alpha, please.” He pleaded making Liam groan.

He pulled away from the omega to take his boxers off, his erection slapped hard and thick against his stomach and he heard both omegas whimpering at the sight. Harry scooted closer to the end of the bed, letting Liam grip his legs and nudge the crown of his cock against his rim. Noelle moved slowly, sitting on Harry’s cock slowly making Liam growl in need and desire.

His thrust upwards was hard and fast, he filled the omega easily and fuck, he felt so fucking good. She grabbed the back of his neck to kiss him while she rode the male’s cock, making Liam thrust his into her beau in rough, shallow movements.

Harry moaned loud, rocking his hips against Liam’s before he rocked them upwards against Noelle. It must be an assault to his senses, getting fucked by an alpha while someone rode his cock. It didn’t make him last long, coming around Liam’s dick in quick successions, his come spurting deep into Noelle.

The alpha growled and bit the female’s shoulder, feeling his knot thicken and lock him and Harry together, his own come shooting into the male omega.

He continued to rock his hips lightly, riding out the spasms of pleasure Harry still felt even if he had been sated for a couple hours.

Noelle left Harry’s lap and curled against his side, most likely sated until his knot lessened and he could knot her too. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she looked at him, while Harry rested with his eyes closed, content.

By the time his knot lessened, Harry had fallen asleep, clutching the brunette as if she was his own personal teddy bear. Liam could only watch as Noelle’s heat returned and she started to grind against Harry’s leg, whimpering and begging for his cock and knot.

He only had time place Harry in the middle of the bed before she was on him, presenting herself just like the male had, on her hands and knees, legs opened so he could see her entrance. Liam growled in want and grabbed her hips, bringing her to him until his cock lined up with her entrance perfectly. His thrusts was harder and rougher than it had been with Harry, he fucked her in an animalistic fashion that was meant to claim and sate.

She whimpered and moaned, her hips accompanying his thrusts in a way that assured they would never be apart. She came two times, losing the strength on her arms by her first one, being reduced to little pleasure whimpers by the second when he finally came, his knot making sure she had her third climax. His teeth sunk in the crook of her neck, marking her as his.

Liam collapsed on top of her, only having enough energy to move them to their sides, Noelle facing a still sleeping Harry.

It didn’t take them much to fall asleep.

*

He watched and Noelle caressed Harry’s face, he seemed to be sated completely and they both knew what that meant.

“Can you learn to love him too?” her voice was sad, like she was saying goodbye to them both. Liam hug her even tighter against him, kissing over the mark he had made, the one that told everyone she was his and no one else’s.

“I’m not leaving you for him.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” She looked at him with a resigned look, like she was thinking he was lying.

“Yes, I can learn to love him too, Noelle.” He kissed her softly, then languidly. “And I will eventually love him, but you’re my soulmate.”

“Doesn’t mean anything when Harry’s the one pregnant.” She didn’t sound bitter at all.

Liam paused, mulled over his options and the laws he knew in his head. Yes, Harry was pregnant and by law he was his now. But Noelle was his soulmate and by law and biology, she was his too.

Her smirked, by law they were both his “You know, my sister is a bloody good attorney.”

She looked at him confused “What does that mean?”

“By law, I’m entitled to marry you both.” Hope flared in her eyes but it quickly died down.

“The tribunals won’t allow it.” She muttered.

“Repeating, my sister is a bloody good attorney.”

He truly love her smiled “Do you think…?”

“I’ll make sure of it.” He promised her with a nod of his head.

Further thoughts were forgotten as her heat flared up again, her body wanting his come and knot again.

He would never deny his omegas anything, especially that.


End file.
